UWA Season 5: The Invasion
by foxxer1999
Summary: A Happy ending last season, ruined by the Invasion of Strong Style Wrestling! A season that will be filled with Ups, downs, Heartbreaks, and of course, WRESTLING! Now with a HARDCORE DIVSION! Enjoy!
1. UWA Season 5 App

Character app:

Ring Name:

Height/Weight:

Appearance/clothes:

Face or Heel:

Personality:

Signature Moves (Up to three):

Finishing Moves (Up to three):

Entrance theme:

Entrance style:

Division (Optional): Hardcore, Tag, or Women's

Anything Else:

Tag Team app:

Members (Fill out solo app for each):

Team Entrance Theme (If any):

Team Entrance Style (If any):

How they became a team:


	2. WFA Women's title Update

**HELLO EVERYBODY! So, as you may have noticed, UWA has been on hiatis, and will be until late September or early October. But until then, there is ONE thing I need to address:**

 **The WFA Women's champion was crowned last season in the form of Carson Michaels from ICW, who won the title by beating Pandora Pentagram from FZW. She then went on to defend the title for the first time at Slaughterfest against UWA's Leah Rollins. Carson retained, and now, I want this title to be seen everywhere! So, at the time this goes out, the title is open to be defended in other promotions! Just come to me with the details, and you are allowed to defend it if it makes sense. Please don't hesitate, as it will be FIRST COME FIRST SERVE!**

 **Make the WFA Women's title mean something, make the WFA mean something! Actually use this title, and announce it loudly and proudly that you are part of this, as I already am, and have done so.**

 **Until Season 5, I will see you all next time! Peace!**


	3. SEASON PREMIER!

**A/N: It's BEEN A MONTH! Plots have been put into motion, and here we are, at the SEASON 5 PREMIER of the ULTIMATE WRESTLING ALLIANCE! This season will bring you more action than ever! This will begin the Invasion of SSW, enjoy!**

UWA Season 5 Premier!

 **The Chain by Fleetwood Mac**

"Welcome everyone, to the Ultimate Wrestling Alliance, my name is ETC, my name does not fully matter, and I am joined by our Simon Miller Ryder, and Foxxer, guys, I am honored to have been called in to call this action!"

"Yeah ETC, sorry it took us a year to get you here, but here you are!" Foxxer says.

"We kick off with a bang, hearing from our UWA owner!" Ryder says.

Renegade plays and the crowd goes NUTS, as Anthony Dre walks out. He is smiling as wide as he could be. He gets the crowd to do a wave, and he walks to the ring, with one distinct difference. He's not wearing the UWA title.

"Well, there he is, the UWA owner, no longer under the spell of one Sara Lewis, oh no, he's out here on his own free will, and he looks like he's got a lot he needs to say!"

Anthony stands in the middle of the ring, taking in the cheers.

"WELCOME BACK!" The crowd chants.

Anthony spins in the ring to the cheers.

"IT IS GREAT TO BE BACK!" The crowd pops crazily.

"Now, I have a few things to address, but first, as some of you may have noticed, that I'm missing an accessory here, in the form of the UWA championship." The crowd chatters. "I decided in the offseason, that even though I did win the title clean, I was under someone's influence, and I don't want to have a title like that, so, I decided to vacate it, and give FOUR guys an opportunity they DEFINITELY deserve after what they did last season." The crowd pops. "First up, let's introduce one son of a bitch I just can't get rid of, my brother from a VERY different mother, ladies and gentlemen, with a new contract, TRIVOLT!" The crowd pops.

Casual Affair by Panic at the Disco plays, and the crowd goes crazy as a revamped Trivolt walks out, wearing all black, the highlight being a vest with TBC written on the front of it.

He gets in the ring, and he and Anthony embrace in the ring to cheers.

"My brother ladies and gentlemen, regardless of what we've been through, I trust this man with my life." Anthony looks at Trivolt and smiles. Trivolt chuckles.

"His first opponent in this match, the other man that really helped me build this company, even in all the wrong ways, kidnapping my wife, and using her to try and take over the place that Anthony, Freaking, Dre, BUILT!" The crowd pops. "Ladies and gentlemen, I give you, Ben Jones!" The crowd pops again.

One Reason by Fade plays, and the crowd goes nuts, as he walks out.

He gets in as well, and Anthony holds out his hand to him. Ben pushes the hand away, and instead pulls him in for a hug. The crowd goes nuts.

"As you can see, we've buried the hatchet, and this man is still owed a title match, so here he is a year later." Anthony laughs, and Ben chuckles as well. "Now, for the final man, who I have all BAD history with, but he came to me for help in the war against the Order, ladies and gentlemen, I give you, Samuel!" The crowd pops.

Vermillion by Slipknot plays, and Samuel walks out with Rachel on his arm, and Charlie and Draco flanking, with their UWA gold on their shoulders.

Samuel tells his followers to stay outside the ring, and he gets in. He stands face to face with Anthony. Anthony offers his hand, and Samuel shakes it. Anthony pulls him in, and whispers something to him.

Samuel pulls back laughing evilly, and Anthony shrugs.

"Ladies and gentlemen, there is ONE more slot, and as you all saw at Slaughterfest, the man I would have put in if he had helped, kind of didn't do much, except kick me in the balls, so…" The crowd boos and laughs. "Oh, you all are immature." Anthony laughs as well. "Anyways, we do have a fourth man." The crowd pops. "We have, a GREAT man…" The crowd loses it! "Ladies and gentlemen, welcome back, LEVI- THE GREAT!"

War by Linkin Park plays, and a fresh looking Levi- The Great walks out to a HUGE pop.

"OH MY GOD! He's BACK!"

Levi gets in the ring, and he stands face to face with Anthony. Anthony holds his hand out, and Levi pushes it back, and embraces him to a pop.

"Glad you're back." He says.

"You too." Anthony responds, holding Levi's arm up.

"Now, even though, I am not competing in this match, I guess, I could be the special guest referee?" The crowd pops. "Well, guess what guys? This match starts… NEXT!" The crowd pops.

"We have ourselves a UWA title match to kick off season 5!"

Crazy plays, and Katie Dre walks out to a pop with the UWA title in her hands. Anthony leans down to his daughter.

"Thanks sweetie." He kisses her forehead, and gets up. He holds up the UWA title to a pop, and the four men seperate into the corners. Rachel, Charlie, and Draco all leave as a sign of good faith. Anthony hands the title down to the timekeeper, and gets in the middle.

"Alright, this should be easy enough…" Anthony breaths before calling for the bell.

Ding! Ding! Ding!

All four men do a quadruple lock up, with Anthony caught in the middle! They break off, and Anthony backs out. The four men lock up again. Samuel shoves Levi and Trivolt shoves Ben.

Samuel and Levi spill to the outside, and Trivolt whips Ben off the ropes, and goes for a shoulder tackle. Ben baseball slides under, and catches Trivolt with a step-up enziguri. Trivolt staggers back, and Anthony steps back in a bit of a surprised state. Ben covers Trivolt for a one count.

Levi and Samuel meanwhile have fought all around the ring, and Samuel slams Levi's head into the barricade, putting him on the floor.

"Oh, Levi may be out cold!" ETC says.

Samuel laughs evilly, and Anthony gets out to check Levi. Anthony shoves Samuel slightly, and Samuel's face goes serious. He forces Anthony to face him.

"I'm checking on him! Let me do my job!" Anthony screams. Samuel rolls his eyes, and rolls into the ring.

Trivolt goes for a baseball slide to take Samuel out, but Samuel falls forward onto him, pinning his shoulders. Anthony quickly slides into the ring to count.

"One… Two…" Trivolt kicks out, and Anthony calls the two, before checking on Levi again.

Before Anthony can check him again, Ben comes out of nowhere, and lands a stiff knee to the side of Levi's face. Anthony looks on in shock.

"What the Fu*k Ben!?" Anthony screams.

"I want that title!" He forces Levi to his feet, and rolls him into the ring.

Samuel leaps over Levi's body, and clotheslines Ben off the apron before he can get back in. Samuel screams and does a springboard senton onto Levi. He covers, and Anthony counts.

"One… Two… Thr- "Trivolt breaks it up, and unintentionally knocks him into Anthony. Anthony checks himself as Trivolt hits Samuel with a One Punch Man (Superman Punch). Levi suddenly pops up, and lays Trivolt out with Unwanted Death! He covers, and Anthony slowly counts.

"One… Two… Thre- "Trivolt kicks out, and the crowd ohhs.

"SLOW COUNT!" The crowd starts chanting.

Anthony gets up, and screams an apology to laughs.

Levi stands up, and looks at Anthony. Anthony shrugs, and Levi turns around into a DIE from Samuel! Anthony looks on in shock, and Samuel shoves Trivolt's body to the outside and covers. Anthony hesitates and covers.

"One… Two… Thr- "Anthony sighs, "ee."

Ding! Ding! Ding!

"NO FREAKING WAY! ANTHONY JUST HANDED THE UWA TITLE TO SAMUEL!"

Anthony hesitantly goes to hand the title to Samuel, and turns around to see the rest of Mama's soldiers. The crowd pops.

Anthony presents the belt to Samuel, as Rachel stands in the middle.

"He finally wins his first title since he joined UWA. I am very impressed!" ETC says.

"I don't know what is happening, but, coming up next, as far as we know, with a NEWLY crowned UWA champion, we have an update on our FIRST EVER Hardcore champion, Matt Lopez!" Foxxer says.

Backstage:

Jack Classic is standing with a mic, he gets a HUGE reception

"Ladies and gentlemen, the UWA Hardcore champion Matt Lopez will be here NEXT week, along with David Knot, in the rematch of the century, for the Hardcore championship!"

Ringside:

"What the hell is Jack Classic doing here?"

"No clue, but coming up next, Nia Valentine, the new UWA women's champ, comes out to address her victory, and the future of the UWA women's division."

Girl all the Bad Guys Want by Bowling For Soup plays, and the crowd looks on as the NEWEST UWA Women's champion Nia Valentine walks down to the ring.

"Wow, a new tune for the new UWA Women's champion, Nia Valentine." Foxxer says.

"A deserving champion at that!" ETC says.

"She only won due to Modern Age Beauty, who ironically a year ago helped Katrina Love win the UWA Women's title a year prior." Ryder points out.

Nia smiles evilly as she licks her lips. She raises a mic to speak.

"Well, what a GREAT month I have had!" She screams to boos. "You don't know what the hell you're doing, I am YOUR UWA WOMEN'S CHAMPION!" More boos. "I am no longer in Katrina Love's shadow as I have been all this time, I am my OWN woman! Now, I will be issuing an open challenge to ANYONE in that locker room…. Next week." The boos are deafening. "You actually thought I'd be defending this title here? Nah, you all can wait one more week, bunch of suckers." She laughs, before dropping the mic and leaving.

"I wonder who is going to answer the challenge…" Foxxer says.

"We'll see Foxxer, we will see." Ryder says.

Backstage:

Anthony is holding his face in his hands.

"I just handed the title to the WORST possible person…" He says, punching a locker.

"Woah, you sure showed that locker." Anthony turns to see his wife.

"Oh my God, just the person I wanted to see." He embraces her tightly.

"Glad I could help, but hey, I just wanted to let you know that we decided who deserves the UW title."

"Oh, who?"

"Well, we thought- "

The lights flicker and the pair look around confused.

"What was that?"

"Power flicker, it's been doing that for a while. I'm going to go fix it, I'll see you after the show." He shares a quick kiss with her before leaving.

" **Ladies and gentlemen, we have breaking news from the UWA offseason, the WFA title was defended at ICW's PPV, Immortality. Yes, Carson Michaels defended the title in a Winner takes all match against ICW Women's champion, Brianna Kelly, and walked out a dual champion! The next match is slated for a WFA PPV in the form of Blaze Of Glory! A Fatal-4-Way match consisting of women from all over the WFA! I cannot wait for that one! Now, back to the action!"**

"Now, up next, to end the show Katie and Cynthia Dre come out to announce a NEW UW Champion, as our previous one has departed from UWA along with his sister, Sara Lewis. She has already decided who it's going to."

Crazy plays, and the crowd pops as Katie Dre and Cynthia Dre walk out. Cynthia is holding the UW title, and Katie is acknowledging the crowd.

"The wife and daughter of Anthony Dre, coming out here to announce a NEW UW champion! This will be interesting, who do you think they chose?"

The two ladies enter the ring.

"What's UP UWA?" The crowd pops. "Earlier tonight you saw Samuel shock win the UWA title!" The crowd pops.

"HE DESERVES IT!" The crowd chants.

"He does, and now, it's time for us to crown the UW champion, no in a match, no… this man earned this title months ago before losing it in controversial fashion…"

Phenomenon plays, and the crowd boos as Dan Riley appears on the stage.

"You know DAMN well who that title belongs to! It belongs to the ONE guy that evened the odds for YOUR pathetic TEAM at Slaughterfest! The PHENOMENON, DAN RILEY!" The boos are deafening.

"The only thing you did DAN, was make it a handicap match, so I don't see how you call that helping." The crowd ohhs. "Your a phenomenon at getting Disqualified, as I'm pretty sure you haven't won a match on your own since last November, not counting Violentine's Day, as there was stuff going on, you freaking COWARD!" The crowd ohhs.

"Coward? Me? I've been in some of the craziest matches in this company so far. You know, a Contract in a cage, and an Extreme tables match, do those ring a bell?"

"Does a torture chamber ring a bell? Matt Lopez and David Knot have more balls than you right now!" The crowd pops.

"Well, they're in the Hardcore division, so who gets the UW title? Your father?" The crowd ohhs.

"While he does deserve this more than you right now, no…" The crowd goes silent, as Cynthia laughs.

"Well, who then?"

"This man…" The crowd anxiously waits.

The lights go out, and suddenly…

You and Whose Army plays, and the crowd goes NUTS!

"NO WAY! That's JACK VINSON!"

"He lost the title to Chris Blade two season ago at Violentine's Day in a crazy ladder match, and he's been recovering from a lot…"

Jack appears in the ring, and looks over to Katie. Katie smiles, and holds the belt out to him.

Before he takes it, Dan Riley clubs Jack in the back of the head! The crowd boos, as Dan lays into Jack with a barrage of rights and lefts.

"Dan Riley doing what he does best!" Kiran shouts.

"Oh give me a break, this is Bullshit!" Ryder screams.

Dan goes to the top rope, and does a beautiful 450 splash. He jumps back up, and lands a perfect Shooting Star press as well (The Phenomenal splashes)!

"Disgusting actions by Dan to close this show!" Ryder says.

"We will hopefully get this sorted out, but until then, good night everybody, see you next week!"

 **A/N: The INVASION will get UNDERWAY next week! See you all then!**


	4. Show2

**A/N: This show will feature the FULL commentary team, and also MANY other writers who are helping with the season. I cannot wait for this, enjoy!**

Show #2

"Welcome everyone to the Ultimate Wrestling Alliance, this is Foxxer here, joined by Ryder and Vampiric, and guys, we have a lot going on after mlast week."

"You are right Foxxer, we had a NEW UWA champion crowned in the form of Samuel, and a new UW champion crowned, not in a match mind you, in the form of Jack Vinson, being given the title that he never lost." Vampiric says under his breath.

"Speaking of Jack, we hear from him first, TONIGHT!"

You and Whose Army plays, and the lights go out in the entire arena. They come back up, and Jack is standing with the UW title above his head. He puts it on his shoulder as he puts a mic to his lips.

"I did not want to have the title like this…" He says grimly bowing his head. "I want to earn this title! Katie, as much as I appreciate the gesture, I do not want to hold something that isn't rightfully mine. I want to defend it against somebody…" He raises his eyes and leans on the ropes closest to the entrance ramp.

"Oh Dan… I think you want something…" He pushes off the ropes, and holds his arms out, waiting for Dan.

POWER plays, and the crowd pops as Freddy Escobar makes his appearance, with the Monarchy in tow. He is wearing the SSW Universal Championship around his waist.

"Well look who's back!" Ryder says. "We haven't seen this man since he was powerbombed into the electrical system by Anthony!"

"But hold on, does he want to challenge for the UW title?" Vampiric asks. "He was banned from challenging for it ever again!"

"That was only as long as Ryan Lewis was Champion. Now, the Prince is back to reclaim his throne!" Foxxer remarks.

Freddy gets inside the ring, and he gives Jack Vinson a cocky smirk. He asks for a mic, and he receives one. "Jack! I may not be Dan Riley, but I am still the Prince of UWA!" Freddy says. "And I want my title back! So how about you and me face off for the second time, for that beautiful belt, right here, right NOW!" Freddy drops the mic as Jack nods. A referee runs down the ramp and gets inside the ring, before calling for the bell.

Ding! Ding! Ding!

Both men lock up, and Freddy quickly tries to roll Jack up for the win, 1-Jack kicks out and greets the Prince with a kick to the face! The Prince falls to the floor and rolls out of the ring, as Jack tries to run the ropes for a suicide dive….but Freddy has him scouted and nails Jack Vinson in the face with a stiff Superkick! Jack falls to the mat, and Freddy gets on the apron before launching himself at Jack with a Slingshot Somersault Senton! Freddy picks Jack up and lifts him into a fireman's carry, looking for the Samoan Driver, but Jack begins hammering away at the side of Escobar's head, causing Freddy to let Jack go, and Jack takes advantage by staggering Freddy with a stiff discus forearm, before turning him around and dropping him with a German Suplex! Jack bridges into the pin, 1, 2,-Freddy kicks out!

Both men stand up, and nod to each other. They go to lock up, and Jack backs off and goes for a Ripper's Mark, but Freddy catches it, and kicks Jack in the stomach, going for the Kingslayer. He runs the ropes, and gets caught with a clothesline on the other end! Jack staggers for the cover. "One… Two… " Freddy kicks out! Jack lifts Freddy up and tries for the Wasteland, but Freddy wriggles out of the hold and lands behind Jack, allowing him to roll him up, 1, 2-Jack kicks out! Freddy now starts to get angry, as he begins to stomp furiously on Jack Vinson, forcing the Englishman to roll out of the ring. Freddy then tries to capitalize by running the ropes and going for a Suicide Dive-but Jack catches him with a big boot to the face! Now Jack gets back inside the ring, picks Freddy up and slams him to the mat with a Leg Hook Belly to Back Suplex! Jack bridges into the pin, 1, 2, -Freddy kicks out!

Freddy crawls to the corner, and begins using the ropes to help himself up. Jack sees this, and he goes for Ripper's Mark…..only for Freddy to move out of the way, and he spins around to deliver an Enzugiri to the back of Jack's head! Freddy Escobar lifts Jack back up, and he plants him headfirst into the mat with a Royal Decree (Kneeling Reverse Piledriver)! Freddy goes for the pin, 1, 2, thr-JACK KICKS OUT! Freddy is now pissed off, and he waits in the corner for Jack to get on his hands and knees! Once he does, Freddy goes for the Kingslayer-but Jack pops him up in the air and slams him back into the ground with the Wasteland! The crowd cheers as Jack goes for the cover, 1, 2,- and Phenomenon starts to play as Dan Riley runs down the ramp and distracts the ref from making the count! Jack gets up and goes to attack Dan, but Dan leaps off the apron. Jack yells at Dan Riley-not noticing Freddy Escobar getting up behind him!

"Watch out, Jack!" Ryder says, as Freddy suddenly lifts Jack up in an Electric Chair position and he drops him on his head with his new finisher-the Prince's Throne (One-Handed Electric Chair Driver)! Freddy goes for the cover, 1, 2, 3!

"Dan Riley just cost Jack Vinson the match!" Foxxer exclaims.

"Indeed, and the Prince capitalized and managed to become a two-time UW Champion!" Ryder says.

Dan walks to the back with a cocky smirk on his face as Jack Vinson rolls out of the ring, and he limps backstage. Meanwhile, Freddy and the Monarchy stand inside the ring, as Freddy received a mic.

"Looks like Freddy has something to say!" Vampiric says.

"Ladies and gentleman, do not adjust your screens! Turn the volume up to 11-because the Prince, Freddy Escobar has something to say to each and everyone of you!" Freddy exclaims. "Now, I don't know if you all noticed, but last season didn't end too well for me. I got Powerbombed into the electrical system, by none other than Anthony Dre! See, there's something about UWA, that just doesn't sit well for me. Y'see, while I was in the hospital, I was watching the match between Katie's handpicked team and the Coven, and I noticed that, after the match, the man who put me in the hospital-the man who nearly ENDED MY CAREER" Freddy screams angrily. "That man, Anthony, was cheered. That man received no punishment for his crimes as a member of a Coven, he didn't get his comeuppance! And see, that just pisses me off!"

"So I'm here to send a warning. A warning to every member of the UWA locker room, and especially to Anthony Dre!" Freddy says. "...All Hail Strong Style!" Freddy says, raising both the UW Championship and the SSW Universal Championship, before leaving the ring with the Monarchy.

"Hold on, Freddy shouldn't blame Anthony for his injury!" Foxxer says.

"Why shouldn't he?" Vampiric argues. "It was Anthony who powerbombed Freddy into the electrical system!"

"Because Anthony was being controlled by Sara Lewis!" Foxxer argues back.

"Wait just a second guys….what did Freddy mean when he said, 'All Hail Strong Style'?" Ryder asks.

"Who knows, but it sounds kinda ominous." Foxxer responds.

The lights suddenly go out as America (Music Video Version) by Motionless in White plays. Rachel and Doomsday (with the UWA Tag Team Championships) walk onto the stage. A red spotlight falls on them. They stand on the stage as smoke appears and Samuel (with his Scarecrow mask on) rises out of the ground with the SSW Championship in one hand and the UWA Championship in the other. He looks at both before Mama's Soldiers walk down to the ring.

Samuel removes his mask and grabs a mic. "Last season...I was disrespected by Sara Lewis. She took Rachel and I's army. Not only that, but Anthony was too busy on defending his poor families honor that he didn't notice an SSW Invasion being planned. The same company that inspired him and gave him a chance, struck him down." Samuel smirks. "Everyone is wondering why. The real question, though, is which side will I take… Will I join UWA *raises UWA Championship* or will I take SSW *raises SSW Championship*?" Samuel looks at both before, to the shock of everyone, he holds up the UWA Championship. The crowd cheers….until he drops it on the floor. Samuel gets his evil smile before placing one foot on the UWA Championship and raising the SSW Championship. Charlie and Draco drop the UWA Tag Titles and place one foot on them as well. "All...Hail...Strong Style" Samuel chuckles. "UWA….DIE!"

"Well, this is not good for UWA, first Monarchy, and now Doomsday and Samuel… "Foxxer sounds worried.

"I don't know what to say, but coming up next, we have our FIRST Hardcore championship match of the season, this one pitting NEWLY crowned champion Matt Lopez against his BIGGEST rival, David freaking Knot, a rematch of the century, NEXT!"

Deal With The Devil plays, and the crowd pops as David Knot walks down the ramp. He is wearing street clothes, and has a slight limp in his leg.

"A very, different looking David Knot. He rehabbed over the offseason, but I don't know how good he looks, maybe he shouldn't be here tonight…" Foxxer says.

"Are you kidding me!? He's itching to win that Hardcore championship!" Kiran says.

"No, he does look like he should be in the hospital." Ryder inquires.

David paces in the ring, and he's looking woozy…

Heathen's Plays, and a very game looking Matt Lopez marches out to the ring, hardcore title in tow.

"Well damn, if David looks bad, Matt looks worse!" Ryder says.

Matt has visible stitches over his eyes, and one on the top of his head. His arms are cut, and so are the bottom of his legs.

Matt gets in the ring, and clocks David over the head with the Hardcore championship.

"WOAH! What was that!?" Foxxer shouts.

"I think, Matt just cheap shotted David Knot, but why!?" Ryder screams in shock.

Matt looks down at David, holding the Hardcore title above his head. The boos are deafening.

"Matt, he's turned his back on his fans, IT'S ABOUT DAMN TIME!" Kiran says delighted.

Matt walks out of the arena, hardcore title still in tow.

Backstage:

Anthony just watched Matt walk out with the title. He kicks a chair, and stomps out of the locker room.

He catches Matt walking to his car. He spins him around.

"HEY! What the hell was that!?" Anthony demands.

"I went seven rounds with that guy, I don't NEED to fight him again! Now, get out of my way!" Matt pulls away aggressively, but Anthony turns him around again.

"No, you see, that title, is to be defended 24/7, anytime, anywhere, so you better start watching your back." Anthony chuckles, and looks like he's about to Dre kick him.

"Nah, I'm not a coward, I'll warn you before I do it." Anthony chuckles, and leaves Matt dumbfounded.

Ringside:

"Anthony did not just do that." Kiran says.

"He did, and oh my god, it's going to be CHAOS!" Ryder says.

Girl all the Bad Guys Want plays as Nia Valentine makes her appearance, with the UWA Women's title on her waist. The crowd boos massively as Nia gets inside the ring and she grabs a mic. "Ladies and Gentlemen, your UWA Women's Champion has arrived! And now, if any one of the bitches in the back wants to step up to me, I will gladly put them dow-"

Miss Jackson plays to interrupt the promo, as none other than Katrina Love shows up! Nia glares as her former partner in crime grabs a mic and gets inside the ring.

"Nia, honey, thank you for keeping the belt warm for me!" Katrina says. "But now, I want it back." Katrina and Nia glare at each other, until suddenly Is She With You by Hans Zimmer begins to play as a woman with shoulder length brown hair and a top and tights patterned after the American flag, along with a leather jacket with the American flag design on the back. She does the trademark BC gun taint as the crowd cheers

"Oh my god, that's The American Princess, Angelica Rhodes!" Foxxer says.

"She is Cody Rhodes' sister, and a former NXT Women's Champion!" Ryder says, as Angelica gets inside the ring. She grabs a mic.

"Ladies, ladies, let me set the record straight: if anyone is walking out of here with that title, it's gonna be me!" Angelica says, and all three women stare each other down…...only for the lights to go out.

"What's going on?" Vampiric says, as the lights go back on- and three hooded women are in the ring! They proceed to attack Angelica, Katrina and Nia. One of them lifts Angelica up and drops her with a Styles Clash, another drops Katrina with a Brain Buster, and the biggest of the women lifts Nia up before dropping her with an Elevated Powerbomb! All three women remove their hoods-and it reveals Skylar Styles, one half of the SSW Women's Champion SJ Steele, and the SSW Goddess Champion, Logan Storm!

All three women taunt as Skylar lifts the UWA Woman's title up high, yelling "All Hail Strong Style!"

"That's "The Phenomenal Girl" Skylar Styles! AJ's sister! She's signed to SSW Future!" Vampiric says. "She is just as talented as her brother!"

"And she has Logan Storm and SJ Steele with her!" Ryder says. "SJ is as cunning as they come, and Logan is an absolute monster."

"Oh my god…." Foxxer mutters, the final scene of the show is of SJ raising the SSW Women's title, Logan raising the Goddess Championship, and Skyler Styles in the middle doing the BC gun sign as she raises the UWA Women's title high in the air.

After The Show; Outside

Jason Lyric takes a deep breath before walking into a dark alleyway. He hears two acoustic guitars playing.

"I made an ocean….to take me away...back to strawberry fields….and a god that was real...till they took my sunshine away…" two male voices sing softly. Jason Lyric takes one last deep breath before turning the corner, finding The Darkest Souls, Jacob Carry and Cast, sitting on two trash cans, playing guitars.

"Hello gentlemen." Lyric greets.

"Can we help you with something?" Cast calmly asks while slicking his blond hair back. Lyric hands The Depressed Warriors a note. Carry reads it before grabbing Cast by the back of the neck and whispering in his ear as both stare at Lyric.

"Do you have the money?" Carry asks. Lyric reaches into his pocket and pulls out $20,000! Carry splits it and The Darkest Souls count it, surprisingly smiling!

"We'll get it done. He won't know what hit him" Cast nods.

"Anything you wanna say about SSW? Maybe Strong Style?" Lyric smirks. Both men look up from the money and glare at Lyric. Cast angrily starts walking towards Lyric, but Carry pulls him back before he does anything.

"As long as you keep paying us, we will make sure that…" Carry looks at Cast.

"All Hail Strong Style…" Both say.

 **A/N:**


	5. HELLOWEEN II

**A/N: BOOOOO! WELCOME TO HELLOWEEN TWOOOOOOO! Enjoy this SPOOKTACULAR show, written by KiranTheRay, TheDarkRyder, JJ-The-Great, and of course, yours truly!**

 **Part 1:**

"Ladies and gentlemen, WELCOME TO HELLOWEEN II! I'm Foxxer and alongside me is Ryder and Vampiric!"

Judas Priest's "Judas Rising" starts playing as the fans have already LOST their minds! After the beginning solo plays and the main score sets in, Judas emerges from the cloud of smoke, revealing a heavily muscular man with long black hair, small black beard, tattoos on his arms, chest, and neck. He wore black Goldberg-styles wrestling trunks with a hellish-looking skull on the back, black fingerless gloves, elbow and knee pads, and black boot with red laces.

"Gentlemen, from the upcoming SSW Future brand comes Judas! He has arrived early to showcase some of his skills here tonight!" Ryder exclaimed, looking interested.

"Not only that, he is also representing TDW in the WFA Extreme Championship tournament being ran under the FXW banner. During the last show before Helloween, it was Eric Appelbaum who called for an open challenge for Helloween, AND he's made it an NO HOLDS BARRED match to "spice things up" as he said it. Boy THAT was a mistake as Judas was the one who made the answer."

As they talked, Judas entered the ring and awaited, though he made a slight smirk when the fans began chanting, "SAN PAIN-TONIO!"

Soon, Imagine Dragons's "Demons" begins playing as the fans booed Eric. However, Appelbaum ignored them, yet he seemed rather timid at the sight of Judas.

"As Eric said himself, he feels "lost in the shuffle" in the roster between UWA AND in ICW." Ryder said, "I don't exactly blame him."

"Well, he certainly has a chance to prove himself tonight. But the real question is, can he survive Judas?" Foxxer asked.

"Fat chance!" Kiran snaps, "Do you even know the man in question? It's Judas! If you ask me, Eric's about to find himself in San Paintonio, where another "bitch" is about to be added in its population!"

Eric finally enters the ring, though rather hesitant.

DING! DING! DING!

A new announcer walks up to the ring, by the name of "JJ." He had slick back brown hair, with teal eyes and tan skin. He wore a black tuxedo with a velvet red shirt underneath, a gold pocket watch on the jacket pocket, and black polarized sunglasses. He spoke in a deep voice.

"The following NO HOLDS BARRED match is scheduled for one fall! Introducing first, from Jackson, New Jersey, standing at 6'9" and weighing at 180 pounds, ERIC APPELBITCH-sorry, I mean, APPELBAUM!" JJ says, with Eric glaring at JJ for his "mistake."

"AND INTRODUCING SECOND!" JJ says, now with a adventurous tone, "FROM SAN ANTONIO, TEXAS, STANDING AT 6'9" AND WEIGHING AT 290 POUNDS, JUDAS!" JJ finished, with the crowd cheering as Judas raises his arms in the air and roars!

"Wow! That JJ guy is one HELL of an announcer!" Kiran praised.

JJ quickly escaped the ring as the ref called for the bell.

 _DING, DING! DING!_

The duo circled each other, while Judas looked ready to attack, Eric held up his hands, trying to talk with Judas, before offering out a hand. Judas looked eager to take the hand, but Eric used what seemed to be a token of friendship… to smack Judas right across the face!

"Ooh… BIG mistake, Eric!" Foxxer said.

Judas's face barely made a moment, much to Eric's shock. Judas responded with a MASSIVE clothesline to Appelbaum's throat! Like a sack of potatoes, Eric DROPPED to the ground! Eric's torture isn't over though, as Judas grabs him by the waist and deadlifts him into a devastating German Suplex….which he then rolls over to transition into another German Suplex…..and another one, and another one, and another one until after SIXTEEN Suplexes, Judas lets Eric go, and Eric looks unconscious.

But yet… Judas STILL WASN'T DONE with Appelbaum.

"Uh oh, looks like the torture feast ISN'T over for Eric." Ryder said.

"Uh… guys, we might wanna clear the area…" Vampric said, slowly moving away from hsi seat.

Judas TOSSED Eric over the top rope, as the Mayor of San Paintonio positioned Eric for a F-5 ("Tell 'em Judas sent ya!"). The Eternal Betrayer did so… THROUGH THE ANNOUCERS TABLE!

The table broke with ease, and the crowd was absolutely DIGGING the carnage! "HO-LY SHIT!" "THIS IS AWESOME!" "SAN PAIN-TONIO!"

Dual chants were escaping lips of many! However, the carnage eventually came to an end when Judas returned Appelbaum to the ring for one last SPEAR!

And then the pin…

1, 2, 3!

Ding, ding.

"HERE IS YOUR WINNER, JUDAS!" JJ said, as Judas taunted for the crowd, having his busniess concluded for the night.

"Wow, what a way to make a debut to the WFA!" said Ryder.

"Sweet baby Jesus! If Judas can deal out carnage like that, imagine what he'll do at the WFA Extreme Championship Tournament!" Vampric says.

"Oh wait, hold on a second!" Kiran said, "I don't think Judas is done yet!"

"Ah come on! Haven't we had enough?!" Foxxer said.

Judas went to the ring apron to pull out… nails?

"Oh god, he's not going to-" Kiran started.

"Don't bother finishing that comment, I think we all know the answer…" Ryder said.

Judas returned to the ring, dumped the nails out on the ring, and grabbed Eric to position him for an F-5… RIGHT ON THE NAILS!

"OH SHIT!" Foxxer screamed.

"Ouch… " Ryder said cringing.

Eric screamed in pain, as the nails went RIGHT into his skin, blood was already leaking from his flesh, as Judas grinned at all this punishment…

"And THAT, ladies and gentlemen, is why Judas is "the Burden of Sin!"" Ryder said.

Panic! At the Disco's "Miss Jackson" starts playing as the crowd's booing began to echo throughout the arena. Katrina Love taunts the crowd as she walks down the ramp, before getting in the ring.

"You have to think that Katrina Love is the favorite here, as she is a former UWA Women's Champion." Kiran states.

"You shouldn't sleep on Angelica Rhodes either, Kiran." Ryder tells him. "That being said, Katrina Love is one of the best in the WFA."

Is She With You begins to play, and the crowd begins to cheer as red, white and blue pyro explodes from the ramp, and the American Princess, Angelica Rhodes walks down the ramp. She does the Bullet Club finger gun taunt, pointing the guns directly at Katrina, who simply scoffs.

"Before us we have Angelica Rhodes, the daughter of the legendary Dusty Rhodes AND the sister of "the American Nightmare" Cody Rhodes and future WWE Hall of Famer Goldust!" Vampiric says.

"She's also one of the few females to say they've JOINED the Bullet Club, along with Skylar Styles!" Kiran says.

"Not only that, she's the proud mother of two with "the Prince" Fred-" Ryder is about to say, when he is interrupted by Kiran.

"SHH! We can't say that! Adam Blampi-" Now Foxxer interrupts Kiran.

"SHHHH! Don't say the forbidden name!"

Both women stare each other down, as the ref calls for the bell.

DING! DING! DING!

Katrina and Angelica circle the ring for a while, before both women went AT IT! Jabs flew left and right, yet neither would budge. Finally, Katrina gained the advantage went for a cheap shot at Angelica by letting go of her, bringing her hands up in the air, seemingly apologetic.

However, this is Katrina Love we're talking about, OF COURSE she went for an eye poke!

The crowd booed, obviously displeased for this foul play. Katrina didn't care, as she climbed up to the top turnbuckle, posing on the ramp… not noticing Angelica Rhodes getting up behind her.

Katrina suddenly finds herself being lifted off the turnbuckle in an Electric Chair position, but before she can do anything about it, she is suddenly planted on the floor with an Electric Chair Facebuster, courtesy of Angelica Rhodes. Angelica waits for Katrina to get up, and once she does, she springboards off the ropes to hit the Beautiful Disaster (Springboard roundhouse Kick)!

Angelica went for a quick pin!

1,2-KICK OUT!

Angelica tries to lift Katrina up but she is hit with a Jawbreaker as Katrina Love takes control. Katrina grabs Angelica, and hits an Exploder Suplex into the turnbuckles! Angelica rolls out of the ring, and Katrina follows her. She grabs Angelica and goes to throw her into the steps… but Angelica grabs Katrina, and reverses their momentum to throw Katrina into the steel steps!

Katrina grabbed her back in pain, as Angelica perched herself up on the turnbuckle. "The American Princess" was getting ready to pounce, but Katrina was too quick and jerked on the ropes, causing Rhodes to lose her balance and fall RIGHT BETWEEN the ropes.

Angelica cringed in pain, as Katrina shoved Rhodes back to the mat. Katrina entered the ring and attempted to put Angelica in the Love Lockdown (Modified Liontamer in which she stands on the head instead of kneeling on the opponents back)!

However, Angelica manages to grab the ropes before Katrina can complete the hold. Katrina let's go of the hold, before she begins viciously stomping on Angelica, specifically targeting her head. Angelica tries to roll out of the ring, but Katrina grabs her leg and drags her back into the ring.

Katrina then heeves the Rhodes relative off the ground and attempted a DDT, but Angelica stopped Katrina in her tracks and reversed it into a Cross Rhodes! But Katrina freed herself and grabbed Angelica for a exploder suplex!

Katrina goes for the pin, but Angelica escapes, grabs hold of Katrina Love's legs, and locks in the Rhodes Special (Modified Inverted Figure Four Leglock)!

"This could be it!" Foxxer says. Katrina tries to grab the ropes, but she can't as in the end, she ends up tapping!

"And it is! Angelica's the new number one contender for the UWA Women's Championship!" Ryder exclaims.

"My god, Freddy would be-" Vampric says, but is interupted by Ryder and Kiran, both covering their hands over Vampric's loose mouth.

" _SHHH!"_

You and Whose Army plays as Jack Vinson walks onto the stage. He looks around before heading down to the ring. He steps in and waits for his opponent.

Casual Affair by Panic! At The Disco plays as TriVolt walks onto the stage. He slicks his medium length hair back and walks down to the ring. He steps in the ring and looks over at Vinson.

DING! DING! DING! TriVolt and Vinson lock up and Vinson gets the advantage. Vinson goes for a headlock takedown, but TriVolt lands on his feet and bridges up. TriVolt goes for a spinning back kick, but Vinson catches his leg and hits a bridging capture suplex.

"One! T-" TriVolt kicks out with ease and both men immediately get up. TriVolt goes for a springboard cutter, but Vinson catches the Black Knight of UWA in a sleeper hold.

TriVolt manages to escape, but Vinson doesn't let up, getting a top mount on TriVolt's back and nailing numerous punches to the back of TriVolt's head.

TriVolt tries to pick up Vinson, but his bad back doesn't allow him and Vinson is able to lock in a camel clutch. TriVolt uses all of his strength to drag himself to the ropes, breaking the hold.

Vinson looks at the weak TriVolt and picks him up. He bounces TriVolt off of the ropes and hits the Ripper Slam.

"This doesn't look good.." Foxxer notes.

"TriVolt seems more hurt than usual" Ryder replies.

Vinson sets up for The Wasteland, but TriVolt flips out of it and hits a gamengiri. TriVolt gets in the corner and sets up for Bad Omen Symphony (Sweet Chin Music with Shawn Michaels setup) when he is suddenly hit with a Helluva Kick. The bell rings as the crowd goes quiet, looking at the mysterious attacker, who has his right leg still on the top rope while his left is on the middle. He has a big grin.

"N-no way! That's Jeff Rizzo!" Ryder screams.

Jeff smirks as he gets out of the ropes. Vinson is looking on in confusion before he is laid out with a Bicycle Knee Strike.

"Tim Michaels!" Foxxer adds.

Suddenly, four men and a woman rush the ring and beat down on TriVolt and Vinson.

"Multinational Kingdom!" Foxxer and Ryder both scream. "SSW IS HERE!" The Multinational Kingdom, consisting of Mordred Caliburn, Leo Bakunawa, Adewale Soldaat, Nina Venin and Hector Da Costa stomp viciously on TriVolt and Jack. Adewale, Leo and Hector pick Jack VInson up before dropping him with a triple powerbomb. The leader of the Multinational Kingdom, Mordred Caliburn lifts TriVolt up before spiking him on his head with the Iron Throne (Electric Chair Driver)!

As TriVolt and Vinson lay motionless, SSW stands tall.

The lights go dark as No Mercy plays. Jacob Carry and Cast, The Darkest Souls, walk out, hoods up and masks on. They walk down to the ring emotionlessly and get in. They remove their jackets and masks before waiting.

"Bullet Club F-F-F-F-For Life" Echoes before Shot 'Em plays. Kenny Omega and Will Ralston walk out to boos. They mock the fans before getting in the ring.

No More Fears plays as The Steven Bros walk out to boos. They slide into the ring and rub their waists, symbolizing that they are winning the Tag Titles.

Princes Of The Universe plays and DJ Kingston and Dylan Torres walk out. The two Monarchs head down to the ring and get in, wearing their WFA Tag Team Championships, ready to show why they are one of the best tag teams in the WFA.

America plays and Doomsday walks onto the stage. They walk down to the ring and throw their UWA Titles over the ring!

"ALL HAIL STRONG STYLE!" Both scream in deep voices. They roll into the ring and Draco takes off his mask.

The bell rings as Charlie and Cast start off the match. Cast looks at Charlie before tagging in Will Ralston and sliding out of the ring.

Ralston starts stuttering, trying to ask Charlie not to attack him. Ralston quickly tags in Dylan Torres, who shrugs and enters the ring. Torres and Charlie lock hands and test their strength.

Neither man budges until Bullet Club, The Darkest Souls, and The Steven Bros start attacking both men. Draco and Kingston save their partners by sending everyone to the outside (minus Torres and Charlie).

Torres and Kingston hit a Suicide Dive/Sasuke Special onto everyone. Draco helps Charlie up inside the ring and they look at everyone, who are starting to get up. Charlie and Draco look at each other with wild eyes before bouncing off the ropes and hitting double suicide dives!

The Steven Bros managed to dodge. Once Doomsday gets up, The Bros hit double superkicks. They start bragging before turning around into double superkicks from Bullet Club!

Bullet Club Too Sweets before Jacob Carry and Cast hit a Enzuigiri/Chop Block on The Bros. Monarchy attacks TDS before they can do anything else and send them over the barricade.

Monarchy then pick up Bullet Club and drive both Omega and Ralston through the barricade!

"Monarchy is showing dominance, taking out the 'Broken' Club" Kiran smirks.

"Still more unity than your favorites list from week to week" Foxxer rolls his eyes.

Monarchy grab The Steven Bros and lawn dart them into the apron. Monarchy is about to continue their attack when The Darkest Souls launch an attack. They start beating down on Monarchy before TDS is suddenly rolled into the ring by Doomsday. Charlie forces the limp Dylan Torres to tag in Cast before Doomsday beat down on TDS.

The lights go out. When they return, Rachel is on the apron. TDS looks at her in confusion. Rachel's eyes shine as Cast and Carry get a pained look on their faces before collapsing, seemingly paralyzed!

Charlie and Draco cover and Monarchy are one second too late to break the pin. Charlie and Draco slide out of the ring and lift Rachel on their shoulders. Rachel holds up the UWA Tag Titles with a big smirk on her face as Charlie and Draco take her away emotionlessly.

All the tag teams have a disappointed look on their faces, as they leave the ring.

A distorted female voice is heard, saying the words "Phenomenal….f-f-f-for life!" Break Out by the Letter Black begins to play, as Skylar Styles comes out, clad in a plain grey sleeveless jacket along with her ring gear. She does her brother's "P1" taunt, only that Skylar's gloves are modified so that her gloves have "S2" on them. She then proceeds to perform the Bullet Club gun taunt as pyro explodes behind her.

"Ladies and gentlemen, here we have one of the most talented athletes SSW has to offer, regardless of gender!" Foxxer says.

"Indeed, Foxxer, she is the sister of the Phenomenal One himself, AJ Styles, but she certainly has made a name for herself outside of her brother's shadow." Ryder says.

"I have to say, the odds look grim for Nia Valentine." Kiran comments. "Face it, Skylar has the talent, the attitude, and the genetics to take that title and become the new UWA Women's champion!"

"Let's not count the current champion out, Kiran." Ryder says.

Girl all the Bad Guys Want plays, as Nia Valentine comes out, unsure and wary as she clutches tightly to her title belt.

"Nia's usual arrogance seems to be gone." Ryder observes.

"That's not good for Nia, especially against an opponent of Skylar's caliber." Foxxer says

Ding! Ding!

As soon as the bell rings, Nia quickly slides out of the ring and goes to grab her belt. The crowd boos her as she grabs her belt and goes to walk away.

"Nia's running away! She don't want none of Skylar Styles!" Foxxer comments.

"Wait, Nia look out!" Nia turns to see Skylar diving over the top rope and the Phenomenal Girl crashes into the champion with a Fosbury Flop! The crowd cheers at the spot as Skylar gets up, grabs Nia and slides her into the ring. She lifts Nia up with into a Vertical Suplex position before dropping her with a Falcon Arrow! But Skylar's not done as she springboards off the ropes to crash into Nia Valentine with a Springboard Moonsault! 1, 2-Nia kicks out!

Skylar tries to lift Nia up, but Nia grabs her by the waist and slams her to the mat with a Northern Lights Suplex! She's not done there as she beging stomping viciously on Skylar Styles, before dragging her up by the hair to her feet. Nia then proceeds to lift Styles up before dropping her opponent with a Samoan Driver. Nia goes for the pin, but Skylar kicks out at one!

Nia is furious, and goes for a punt kick-but Skylar drops her with a drop toe-hold before quickly transitioning into the Calf Killer! Nia screams in pain as Skylar wrenches the hold.

"This could be it! We could have a new champ!" Ryder says. However, Nia quickly grabs the ropes, forcing Skylar to let go. Nia rolls out of the ring to catch a breather, but that turns out to be a bad idea as the Phenomenal Girl runs the ropes before crashing into Nia with a Suicide Somersault Senton! Skylar rolls Nia back into the ring before going for the Springboard 450 Splash-and Nia gets her knees up! Skylar falls to the floor, clutching her gut as Nia grabs her, lifts her up before spiking her on her head with the Cupid's Arrow! Nia goes for the pin, 1, 2,-Kickout!

Nia is frustrated, and she quickly calls out to the stage. Suddenly, Modern Age Beauty comes out, and they all walk down the ramp.

"Uh-oh, here comes Modern Age Beauty for the assist!" Foxxer says.

"Looks like they're going to help Nia retain-wait, here comes the cavalry!" Ryder says, as Logan Storm, SJ Steele and Brianna Asher attack Modern Age Beauty from behind. Both groups begin to brawl, and Nia is getting angry-and she doesn't notice Skylar Styles getting up behind her! Nia turns, right into a Pelé Kick by Skylar! Nia falls to the mat, and Skylar goes to the apron. She waits for Nia to get up, and once she does, she goes for the Styling Star (Springboard Jumping Leg Lariat), and it connects! However, Nia rolls out of the ring before Skylar can make the cover. Nia then crawls under the ring.

Skylar rolls out of the ring and she drags Nia away from underneath the ring-only for Nia to smack Skylar in the face with a steel chair, causing the referee to call for the bell!

"A cheap win for the champion." Ryder grumbles, as Nia grabs the title and poses in the ring with it-not noticing a pissed off Skylar getting up behind her. Nia turns around, and Skyler kicks her in the gut, and sets her up before dropping her with the Styles Clash! Logan, SJ and Brianna enter the ring and Skylar picks up the title belt, posing above Nia Valentine's body.

"I don't believe this is over." Ryder says.

"Indeed, Skylar will definitely want her revenge for getting screwed out of the title." Kiran says.

"But for now, let's move on, as up next Freddy Escobar will host the UW Championship Open Challenge!" Foxxer says.

POWER plays, as Freddy Escobar comes out-with the rest of the Monarchy in tow. He has the UW Championship and the SSW Universal Championship on each of his shoulders. The crowd boos him as he walks down the ramp with his stable in tow.

"Formerly one of the faces of UWA, Freddy Escobar has betrayed UWA and he has sided with SSW!" Ryder says.

"Indeed, he regained the UW Championship by defeating Jack Vinson, and now he will defend the strap in an open challenge right now!" Foxxer says.

Escobar waits for his opponent….

And suddenly Hadou by Kazsin begins to play and the crowd is on their feet and they begin to cheer as a Japanese man wearing red wrestling tights with the kanjis of the word "Ronin" in white with black colors at his right side and a katana in silver colors at his left side, black boots, white pads with the kanjis of "Ronin" at each one and red tape at his wrists.

"OH MY GOD!" Foxxer exclaims. "That's Koji Yoshida!"

"The Ronin has arrived to UWA!" Ryder yells, as the crowd is going absolutely nuts as Koji Yoshida walks to the ring, keeping a steady stare on Freddy Escobar all the while.

"This man is an absolute prodigy in the art of Strong Style! Another great signing on Anthony's part!" Kiran yells as Koji gets inside the ring and both men stare each other down. Freddy simply smirks and begins taunting Koji, telling him to bow down to him and doing his trademark pose, but Koji keeps that stoic stare on his face!

DING! DING!

As soon as the bell rings, Koji goes for a spin kick, which Escobar manages to duck under-only to get caught with an Enzugiri! Escobar staggers backwards from the force of the kick, and Koji catches him with another spin kick that knocks him down! Escobar rolls out of the ring, but the Ronin wasn't done as Koji waits on the apron for Freddy to get up, and once he does he rushes forward to nail the Prince with a Penalty Kick from the apron straight to Freddy's head! The Ronin grabs Freddy and slides him into the ring, 1, 2-Freddy kicks out!

Koji waits for Freddy to get up before going for a Lariat….but Freddy nails him in the face with a Superkick! Koji falls to the mat as Freddy begins methodically stomping on his body, stomping on his limbs and back, trying to do as much damage as he can. Freddy waits for Koji to get to his knees before going for the Kingslayer early, but Koji rolls out of the way. Freddy turns right as the Ronin tries for a Running Knee Strike, but the Prince moves out of the way, and nails a Spinning Heel Kick to the back of Koji's head! Koji falls to his knees, providing the perfect target for Freddy to hit his Kingslayer! Freddy goes for the cover, 1, 2,-KOJI KICKS OUT!

Freddy is starting to get angry as he begins viciously stomping on Koji, as the crowd boos him. Freddy lifts him up and positions him for the Royal Decree-but Koji quickly flips him over, AND HITS THE ROYAL DECREE ON ESCOBAR! Koji then goes into the corner, waits for Freddy to get on his knees, and once he does he rushes forward to hit Escobar with a Running Knee Strike to the head! Koji goes for the cover, 1, 2, t-Freddy gets his shoulder up! Koji then lifts Freddy up, and grabs him in a wrist-lock from behind!

"This could be it! Koji could end it all with the Ronin's Blade!" Ryder says.

Koji goes for the Ronin's Blade (Rainmaker)...but Freddy ducks under Koji's arm and lifts him up before slamming him to the mat with a Rock Bottom! Freddy then gets up, and runs the ropes before delivering a Prince's Elbow to the Ronin! Freddy covers, 1, 2, thr-KOJI KICKS OUT AT THE LAST SECOND!

Freddy can't believe it, and he is starting to get furious. Meanwhile, the crowd is chanting "Fight Forever!" and Koji slowly begins to get to his feet. Both men, exhausted by this point, now begin hitting each other with punches, forearms, chops and elbows, trying to get the other man down. Freddy hits Koji with a Discus Elbow Smash, but Koji answers with a knife-edge chop. Freddy hits a European Uppercut, but Koji staggers him with a series of jabs to the face! Freddy and Koji each go for a superkick, and they both knock each other out!

"Both men are down!" Foxxer yells. Now both men slowly get back to their feet, and Freddy goes for another superkick-but Koji has him scouted and he ducks the kick before nailing Escobar with a stiff lariat! Freddy falls to the floor, and when he gets up, Koji greets him with another stiff lariat! Freddy falls to the floor as Koji picks him up, gets behind him, grabs his waist….and hits him with the Ronin's Blade!

"Ronin's Blade! This could be it! Koji covers, 1, 2, thre-FREDDY KICKS OUT!" Ryder yells in disbelief!

Koji is shocked, but he quickly gains his composure back as he goes to the corner. The tension is high as Koji takes a leap of faith and he goes for the Way of the Ronin (Double Jump Moonsault)...and Freddy get his knees up! Koji clutches his gut, leaving him open for Freddy to lift him up and plant him on his head with the Royal Decree! But that's not all, as Freddy lifts Koji up…..and hits the Prince's Throne! Freddy covers, 1, 2, 3! Ding, Ding!

"THAT WAS AWESOME!" The crowd chants, as both men slowly get up, each wrestler exhausted. The Monarchy tends to Freddy as Koji grabs the ropes to get up.

"I agree with the fans, that was one hell of a match!" Foxxer said.

"Wait, what's going on here?" Ryder says, as Koji walks up to Freddy and extends his hand. The crowd is silent, as Freddy ponders the offer…..and he shakes Koji's hand! Both men nod to each other, and they leave.

"Koji has earned the Prince's respect!" Kiran says.

"Well, coming up next, we have to determine Nia Valentine's new #1 contender, and that will be decided, NEXT!"

Panic! At the Disco's "Miss Jackson" starts playing as the crowd's booing began to echo throughout the arena. Katrina Love taunts the crowd as she walks down the ramp, before getting in the ring.

"You have to think that Katrina Love is the favorite here, as she is a former UWA Women's Champion." Kiran states.

"You shouldn't sleep on Angelica Rhodes either, Kiran." Ryder tells him. "That being said, Katrina Love is one of the best in the WFA."

Is She With You begins to play, and the crowd begins to cheer as red, white and blue pyro explodes from the ramp, and the American Princess, Angelica Rhodes walks down the ramp. She does the Bullet Club finger gun taunt, pointing the guns directly at Katrina, who simply scoffs.

"Before us we have Angelica Rhodes, the daughter of the legendary Dusty Rhodes AND the sister of "the American Nightmare" Cody Rhodes and future WWE Hall of Famer Goldust!" Vampiric says.

"She's also one of the few females to say they've JOINED the Bullet Club, along with Skylar Styles!" Kiran says.

"Not only that, she's the proud mother of two with "the Prince" Fred-" Ryder is about to say, when he is interrupted by Kiran.

"SHH! We can't say that! Adam Blampi-" Now Foxxer interrupts Kiran.

"SHHHH! Don't say the forbidden name!"

Both women stare each other down, as the ref calls for the bell.

DING! DING! DING!

Katrina and Angelica circle the ring for a while, before both women went AT IT! Jabs flew left and right, yet neither would budge. Finally, Katrina gained the advantage went for a cheap shot at Angelica by letting go of her, bringing her hands up in the air, seemingly apologetic.

However, this is Katrina Love we're talking about, OF COURSE she went for an eye poke!

The crowd booed, obviously displeased for this foul play. Katrina didn't care, as she climbed up to the top turnbuckle, posing on the ramp… not noticing Angelica Rhodes getting up behind her.

Katrina suddenly finds herself being lifted off the turnbuckle in an Electric Chair position, but before she can do anything about it, she is suddenly planted on the floor with an Electric Chair Facebuster, courtesy of Angelica Rhodes. Angelica waits for Katrina to get up, and once she does, she springboards off the ropes to hit the Beautiful Disaster (Springboard roundhouse Kick)!

Angelica went for a quick pin!

1,2-KICK OUT!

Angelica tries to lift Katrina up but she is hit with a Jawbreaker as Katrina Love takes control. Katrina grabs Angelica, and hits an Exploder Suplex into the turnbuckles! Angelica rolls out of the ring, and Katrina follows her. She grabs Angelica and goes to throw her into the steps… but Angelica grabs Katrina, and reverses their momentum to throw Katrina into the steel steps!

Katrina grabbed her back in pain, as Angelica perched herself up on the turnbuckle. "The American Princess" was getting ready to pounce, but Katrina was too quick and jerked on the ropes, causing Rhodes to lose her balance and fall RIGHT BETWEEN the ropes.

Angelica cringed in pain, as Katrina shoved Rhodes back to the mat. Katrina entered the ring and attempted to put Angelica in the Love Lockdown (Modified Liontamer in which she stands on the head instead of kneeling on the opponents back)!

However, Angelica manages to grab the ropes before Katrina can complete the hold. Katrina let's go of the hold, before she begins viciously stomping on Angelica, specifically targeting her head. Angelica tries to roll out of the ring, but Katrina grabs her leg and drags her back into the ring.

Katrina then heeves the Rhodes relative off the ground and attempted a DDT, but Angelica stopped Katrina in her tracks and reversed it into a Cross Rhodes! But Katrina freed herself and grabbed Angelica for a exploder suplex!

Katrina goes for the pin, but Angelica escapes, grabs hold of Katrina Love's legs, and locks in the Rhodes Special (Modified Inverted Figure Four Leglock)!

"This could be it!" Foxxer says. Katrina tries to grab the ropes, but she can't as in the end, she ends up tapping!

"And it is! Angelica's the new number one contender for the UWA Women's Championship!" Ryder exclaims.

"My god, Freddy would be-" Vampric says, but is interupted by Ryder and Kiran, both covering their hands over Vampric's loose mouth.

" _SHHH!"_

" _ **The following message has been bought and paid for by the Monarchy… BOW!"**_

"Indeed! He may have lost, but he put on one hell of a match!" Foxxer says "We are about to get into our co-main event of the evening! Our UWA Hardcore champion, Matt Lopez takes on our UWA owner, ANTHONY DRE!"

Renegade plays, and the crowd pops, expecting Anthony Dre to come out.

"Our owner is here, and ready to take on Matt Lopez… as soon as he comes out here…" Foxxer says.

Backstage:

Anthony and Matt are already brawling.

Anthony has a kendo stick in hand, and he clocks him across the shoulder. Matt clutches it hard, and Anthony goes for the Hardcore belt. He goes to clock him with it to potentially end the match, but Matt sidesteps, and Anthony goes flying through the curtain to the stage to a huge pop. He holds the title up, but is blindsided by Matt.

Matt kicks Anthony over and over until he runs out of breath. He goes down to the ring, and goes under it. He reaches under, and pulls out a baseball bat. He swings it mockingly. He starts to turn around, and goes to swing, but Anthony sprints down and ducks it, catching him with a rollup, making a LOUD thud on the floor.

"One… Two… Thr- "Matt rolls through, and goes for a From Mexico with pain from the apron, but Anthony catches him with a Dre Kick! The crowd pops as Anthony covers.

"One… Two… Thr- "Anthony is blindsided by a figure in full hooded clothes.

"Wait a minute, who the hell…" Foxxer says as the man continues to stomp on Anthony.

The figures hoods come off to reveal Alonso López Jr.

"NO WAY! It's Matt López's little brother, Aloso, what is he doing here!?"

"I have no idea... maybe he's helping his brother RETAIN his title!"

Alonso kicks Anthony an inch off the ground to the shock of everyone. He then lifts him up slowly. Alonso taunts the crowd for a moment, but Anthony fights out, and stiff clotheslines Alonso to the floor. Matt runs into the ring and Anthony gives pursuit. Matt rolls to the apron, and goes for a From Mexico with Pain, but Anthony baseball slides under it to the apron, going for a springboard crossbody. Matt catches him with a dropkick to a loud ohh from the crowd.

"WOAH! THAT WAS MENTAL!"

"HOLY $#1T!" The crowd chants.

"Indeed, that was pretty insane!"

Matt crawls for the cover.

"One… Two… Thre- "Anthony kicks out to a louder ohh.

Matt angrily goes to the outside, and finds a table, to the delight of the crowd, even though he is hated.

"Theres a table for you!"

Anthony puts the table in the ring, and sets it up. He pulls out a lighter, and goes to light the table ablaze, but the lighter slips out of Anthony's hands, and Matt catches him with a low blow! The crowd boos as Matt lifts Anthony up for a sit-out powerbomb. He slams him through the table!

"OH MY GOD! That marks the end of this match, surely!" Matt covers.

"One… Two… Thr- "Anthony KICKS OUT!

Matt screams in disbelief, as Anthony slowly recovers. Matt rolls to the apron, and goes for From Mexico with Pain once again, but Anthony ducks it, and goes for another crossbody, but Alonso pulls the middle rope out from under him, and Anthony's head hits the mat hard. The crowd ohhs, as Matt picks Anthony up and lays him out with a Stormmaker (Wrist Lock transitioned into a forearm smash)! He covers.

"One… Two… Three!"

Ding! Ding! Ding!

"Matt Lopez escapes with the Hardcore title tonight. He has little brother to thank for that."

"With that, Anthony losing to Matt FAIR AND SQUARE, it is time now for our MAIN EVENT! For the first time EVER, Ben Jones, the FIRST EVER UWA champion looks to climb the mountain once again by defeating our current UWA champion, Samuel." Kiran says.

One Reason by Fade plays, and Ben Jones walks out like a man possessed.

"A very pissed off Ben Jones makes his way to the ring. He's all business here tonight."

Ben gets in, and just paces back and forth. Waiting for his opponent.

The lights go out, and spotlights shine on a large mask lowering from the ceiling. The mask touches the stage, and a loud "DIE!" is heard, as one of the eyes is smashed through. The lights pan down, as a hammer is seen on the stage. The lights go out once again.

MAMA plays, and the crowd boos as Samuel is seen kneeling over the hammer, with Mama and the tag champs, Doomsday by his sides.

"Ben Jone's first mistake was coming out here without any help, and his second was taking this match with Samuel."

"This man, if you can call him that, has been underutilized in MANY promotions, but now he's the SSW and UWA world champions! He's more than dangerous, he is FUCKING terrifying!"

Samuel stands in the ring, and goes to raise both titles, but drops the UWA one to loud boos.

"Ladies and gentlemen, this match is scheduled for one fall, and it is for, the Ulitmate Wrestling Alliance Championship!" The crowd pops.

"Introducing first, the challenger, from Salem Massachusetts, weighing it at 255 pounds, BEN JONES!" The crowd pops as Ben screams.

"And his opponent, from Anchorage, Alaska, weighing it at 203 pounds, he is the Ultimate Wrestling Alliance champion, Samuel!" The boos are deafening as he holds up both titles, again dropping the UWA one.

He hands the UWA title to the ref, and the SSW one to Rachel. He evilly smirks at Ben Jones, who frustratingly rolls his eyes.

Ding! Ding! Ding!

Samuel hops in place for a moment, as Ben charges him. Samuel leapfrogs over Ben, who goes shoulder first into the ring post, before being laid into by a barrage of right hands from Samuel.

"Samuel has to be careful here." The ref pulls him off, and Samuel screams to the crowd.

Ben is shook by the onslaught, but has no time to catch his breath, as he is chopped by Charlie, who gets down before the ref sees it. Ben screams in anger, and uses that to lay out Samuel with a WICKED clothesline!

"Where DID THAT COME FROM!?"

Ben angrily exits the ring, and goes for a lead pipe, but the ref stops him. He backs off, and sprints around the ring, smacking a unsuspecting Charlie right across the shin. Draco goes in to help, but gets a shot right to the shoulder. Rachel backs up, and Ben drops the pipe. Samuel is looking on in anger. He slides out of the ring, and takes a knee right across the mouth. He staggers back, and checks to see if he's bleeding.

He is bleeding pretty badly, as it looks like it's gushing out. The official gets out and checks him. Ben holds himself back, and Rachel goes towards Samuel. She pushes the ref back gently, and kneels next to Samuel.

Rachel moves the hair out of Samuel's eyes and tells him he is bleeding. Samuel suddenly gets a sadistic smile as he licks his own blood and stands up, almost asking Ben Jones for more punishment!

Ben pushes past Rachel and nails Samuel with a superkick! He screams to a pop, before rolling an unconscious Samuel into the ring. Ben covers Samuel.

"One… Two…. Thr- "Samuel kicks out to a loud ohh.

Ben stands up and angrily walks around the ring. Samuel bridges his back, and stands up to loud screams from the audience. He stands up, and hits Ben with a DIE! The crowd goes silent, as Ben falls into the ropes. Samuel then hits the ref with a DIE!

"What was that?"

Samuel orders Charlie and Draco to hold Ben in place. They do, and Samuel goes to Rachel, who hands him a hammer, HIS hammer. The crowd ohhs, as Samuel winds up. He goes to swing, and…

The lights go out, and they stay out for a bit, before suddenly…

They come back, and RYAN LEWIS is standing in the ring. The crowd goes nuts! The two stand face to face, Ryan is looking down at him. The crowd goes mental! Samuel goes to swing with his hammer, but he doesn't have it. Ryan raises his right hand, and he has it! The crowd goes nuts, as Ben untangles himself. Ben charges Samuel, but Samuel ducks, and gets shoulder tackled by Ryan instead. The ref regains himself, and sees Ryan over Samuel. The ref calls off the match to loud boos.

Ryan shrugs, and places his foot over Samuel to end the show.

 **A/N: Sorry for the show being so short, everybody has contributed VERY well, and I appreciate all the help!**

 **A shout out to ANYONE (not the show writers) who can say who wrote what match. (Hint, we each wrote two)**

 **See you all Saturday!**


	6. UWA's Future?

The Ultimate Wrestling Alliance, a crazy idea I came up with due to the man KiranTheRay, my inspiration for even doing this. I have enjoyed being a part of many things related to this genre of fanfiction, from company crossovers to a forum known as the WFA. That said, the UWA has been on hiatus since Helloween 2 last year, and you may be wondering why?

Firstly, I do NOT blame any of the people I asked to help me with it. We all have different schedules and that is totally understandable. I mostly blame myself. The show after Helloween was never published because the day we started on it, I just didn't have the motivation to do it. I really did enjoy writing it then, and as much as I appreciated all the support when people told me I should just put it on Hiatus, I think it's time to find someone else to fill the shoes that UWA once had.

Starting at the time this is first seen, I will be marking this as Complete, and UWA will be in the history books as a company of ups and downs. A company many people loved and hated. Thank you all so much for two great years of the UWA, I hope to still be accepted as a member of the WFA, and I will see you all when I see you all! Peace!


End file.
